


Story idea's, Prompts and Prologues

by Silvergolddragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, crossovers - Fandom, mainly Yugioh though
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergolddragon/pseuds/Silvergolddragon
Summary: just a put together thing with story ideas and snippets.i also take monarchshipping requests :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for those who need insporation and stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+those+who+need+insporation+and+stuff).



Atem is a spoiled Prince but a fair Pharaoh. Things change two times in his life: A gypsy woman gives birth in secret but she is caught, and the father is one of the Pharaoh's close circle. She dies in childbirth, and some people demand the baby go with her, but young Atem demands his father give him the baby whom he raises as his brother Yugi. A lovely boy Atem keeps inside and close by as his princess and plots to make him queen unknown to the natural and naive beauty.

Then, traveling gypsies arrive for a festival for the princess's birthday, and Yugi shows a reluctant Atem one of them. A beautiful dancer and magician called Yamiko and Atem's plot extends to this gypsy as well. Atem hears the gypsy leader deem Yamiko a traitor and his scheme of murder against the ones he loves...


	2. domanant love

Twins Heba and Yami are entered into a new school after being kicked out of their old one for being gay and bi. The new school, Domino High, is a boarding school based on wealth grades and a person's 'love' life done by a computerized personality test that pairs students together until either graduation or expulsion. Winning scholarships into the school Heba and Yami soon find out things they have never seen or even done when they are paired with the most well renowned, high class, 'bad boys' of Domino High the 'Pharaoh' and the 'Prince'.


	3. Broken Shadow

Summary Yami is hurt beyond repair till he finally brakes releasing his own Yami to pick up the pieces and protect him maybe even love him.

Monarchshipping

Yami wondered the streets of Domino tears in his eyes blurring his already poor vision as he collapsed by a tree in domino park hugging the coat that covered his shredded clothes. First, he was fired then he ruined his partner's kitchen getting kicked out, and everyone else just ignored him. On his walk to a cheap motel, five drunken gang members of Bandit Keith’s gang cornered and raped him multiple times taking most of his stuff and money. Now he was broken beyond repair and with no magic as the tears fell from his face. Lifting his sleeves, he clawed at the skin until it bled marking more of his tainted body as a black glow encased him before he blacked out.

The black glow condensed into a ball glowing rhythmically like a heartbeat then formed and shaped a human body a few inches taller than Yami with dark tanned skin, black clothes with ruby eyes and tips. The male blinked a few times confused on why he was out of the puzzle until a low whimper from Yami then the flood of recent events made it all clear. Picking up the broken teen the elder whispered a few soothing words to Yami's ear as the teen fall back into the darkness of sleep. 'Now the hard part.' the elder thought to let his mind sort through Yami's memories as anger burned in his eyes at his Anku's ignorant friends even Yami's partner ignored his emotions running rampant through the mind link. "No need to fear any longer Anku I'll take better care of you then those fools have since they forget that you are also human." The elder sealed Yugi from making contact with Yami, but Yami's thoughts and feelings still went through to Yugi as a one-way link keeping it wide open.

Teleporting to an abandoned mansion the elder set about his magic reversing time around their new home while adding modern-day touches to the old house. Entering the master suite, he placed Yami on the large circular bed calling forth some of the first aid bandages and ointments. "shh everything's going to be alright I'm here now Anku just relax." the elder whispered to his charge as the creams were applied stinging Yami a bit while the younger whimpered until it was all done curling into a dreamless sleep shivering slightly with the cold air. Draping a heavy blanket over Yami, Atem ran his hand through Yami's hair watching the smaller snuggle up to the side like a kitten.

Three days later

Atem smiled slightly when he saw Yami move mumbling in his sleep about a teddy bear knowing Yami was now as vulnerable and impressionable like a child. He would have to start from scratch and work up from what Yami remembers speaking of who said the person was sitting up rubbing his eyes sleepily no marks marred his now snow white skin. "Good morning my light how are you feeling today?" A simple yet complicated question for now broken mind of the younger one. "... Tired... Empty... Yami no member but light and black." Yami frowned his eyes closed tight in concentration, but it hurt trying to remember just leaving him with a pounding headache.


	4. wish

One day on the night of a shooting star a teenaged orphan boy living on the streets wishes for a home and a lover with a family to call his own. On this same night, a lonely man wishes on the same star for a child he could take care of and teach. These two wishes cross paths and become one as the star returns to the heavens delivering the requests to a guardian tasked with making them either truth or fiction.

The Guardian does the only thing he could do to make sure these wishes were pure of heart. He transforms himself into a toddler and goes to earth waiting until the two males cross paths and spring his little trap. Will the two wishers get their wishes granted or was this mission all for not?


	5. Light's Camera Action

What if Yugioh was a reality TV show and the actors are not what they seem on set? What would happen if Yugi ain't as nice as he is on the show or if Yami was a lot more timid and shy with slight feelings for Yugi and Atemu that he is too scared to admit? Can Yami show these feelings or will he just humiliate himself as the shooting and schooling for both the show and his privet live go on and just live his life wondering around and hiding his feelings in a bottle and leave nothing in his wake to make a difference?


	6. free from darkness

Summary Dartz had more than one reason to seek the Leviathan, to return his nephew's memories and bring his nephews mind out of its childlike state. The Oricalcos stones told him that the Leviathan could only if Dartz finished his end of the deal.

-as you can all see this takes place during waking the dragons and is a rewrite of if Yami was separate from Atemu. Also, I got this idea when I had an image of Yami running into the battle between Atemu and Dartz along with Yami taking Yugi as a playmate from the soul stone.-

Dartz walked into a private wing watching a sleeping teen with monitors hooked to his body keep him alive while knee-length tri-colored hair was spread out above his head and for the first time in millennia the teen moved. First a twitch in his arm than in his Leg. Half-lidded eyes opened then closed in a light sleep as small strokes on his scalp soothed him back to sleep.   
one month before Pharaoh   
Yami awoke in a blue colored bed with plush toys of marine life scattered throughout the room. sitting up he saw his Uncle laying across his legs the storybook open next to him 'he fell asleep when he was reading to me again.' Yami shook his Uncle's shoulder waking him up as Yami smiled at him "you fell asleep again Uncle.” Yami said as a soft wind blew through the room causing Dartz to shot up heading out of the bedroom. Yami followed close behind his uncle looking at Valon who entered with a girl looking like she had a very bad dream recently.

Behind her was a ghostly image of Harpy Lady with missing feathers and a broken heart that was like glass in her claws. “Valon?” Yami asked from behind Dartz hiding half his face from the girl like a child “Yami this is Mai she will be joining us now you listen to her like family got that Yami?” said the Australian, Yami nodded coming out from behind Dartz giggling at Mai's shocked look until it calmed down to a confused one. “Pharaoh?” echoed her voice.

Yami tilted his head confusedly looking at her like she grew a second head. “What’s a Pearoh?” he asked innocently pouting when Valon struggled to hold in his laughter. Mai blinked before joining in. “I think someone needs to clean up first before he asks anymore questions, come on young one.” Yami looked behind him to see Raphael come over scooping up the smaller boy and throwing him over the taller teen’s shoulder.

“Bye-bye pretty Harpy,” Yami said after he struggled to get out of Raphael’s hold on his waist with no use falling limp with a huff. In his room, he changed from his star patterned pj’s into a long cream-colored skirt and a long sleeve white top with sheer belled sleeves. Brushing out his long hair he braided it leaving his golden bangs framing his face alone. Running out of the room he raced to the living area smelling the delicious foods Amelda was cooking for breakfast. On the way, he almost crashed into Mai who looked much better, but her happy aura changed while her Harpy looked tougher but still broken. “What’s wrong with Harpy?” Yami asked Mai who looked just as confused as ever but one look at his choice of dress and her motherly instinct kicked in once her eyes connected with his innocent crimson amethyst jewels more so than Yugi’s. “Come on Hon let’s change you out of that and into something more modern.”


	7. Yugioh--my version

Hard breathing two figures came into the figure’s view one shrouded in shadows the other a girl holding a cloth bag of golden items “I have to use that spell, Habibi, there is no other choice.” A dark baritone voice spoke to the person now named Habibi shook his head “you know as well as I that you are forfeiting everything including mine and our unborn child’s life.” His voice was rough with emotion eyes fell to the pregnant belly covered by a pale skinned hand. A tanned hand brushed back a gold lock of hair then lifted Habibi’s face making him look into the blurred face of his lover “I would be stalling until I am strong enough to destroy this darkness that Akifa had tried to stop in your brother’s heart. I promise I will find you again along with our unborn children and when I do I will protect you and the one who sets me free.” White light then engulfed the figures and the memory was lost.

Present day Domino City, Japan

Crimson amethyst eyes opened slowly while nausea and lightheadedness descended upon the figure. Curling up around his rather large belly dropping a hand to feel two kicks hit his hand in comfort, sitting up long raven black hair spilled over a scarred back. The boy got up from the bed wobbling to the dresser where a set of pants and a shirt was laid out for him to wear -beep-beep-beep-bee- “Yugi time to get up!” an older males voice rang out into the upstairs rooms while a thud was heard from the room next door to the boy’s chuckling when hurried footsteps ran across to the bathroom. ‘there he goes again late for school as always.’ Wandering to the mirror the teen let out a silent sigh easily seeing the little silvery white scares scattered along his body shaking his head so not to wonder about the past the teen walked/wobbled down to the kitchen to get something to eat. “Yami wait you shouldn’t have to walk to far just in case they come.” Yami turned his head to see his little brother by three years giving him a warm almost motherly smile.   
Ever since they were spilt up Yami going to their father and Yugi sent to their grandpa they never knew about the other until Yugi found Yami naked and heavily beaten in an ally after school almost ten months ago, a month before Yami was impregnated with his own children. Yugi had the Motou hair of three colors black blonde and an amethyst rim around his gravity defying star shaped hair “then help me when you are able to otherwise you will be late grandpa and I don’t want you to end up like me with no education. Life isn’t always fun and games Yugi remember that when you move out of the game shop and neither grandpa or I are around to help you out.” Yugi just rolled his eyes placing his puzzle around his neck “you finally finished that puzzle Yugi is that why I heard a storm from my room a few nights ago?” Yami teased his little brother, knowing to day was only a year after Yami came to stay with his true family, Yugi pouted cutely while helping Yami down the stairs into the living room. Setting Yami on the couch said teen sank a little thanks to the extra weight before getting comfortable knowing he was basically pinned to the couch for the rest of the day ‘the wonders of life and how they happen.’

“Bye Yami, Grandpa I’m heading to school I’ll be back with everyone later!” Yugi shouted as he ran out the door late as usual leaving Yami chuckling at how his little brother just up and let him without a hug ‘I guess I can’t always expect that from him anymore now that I no longer have to care for him like I used to when we were in that orphanage for a few weeks. I hope Set and Mokie are alright and have a caring family.’ Wobbling to the kitchen and sitting in his spot a western breakfast of French toast, eggs, and bacon was set in his place with a large helping of hash browns and a bagel spread with strawberry jam and butter. “thank you, Grandpa but at some point, you’ll end up spoiling your great grandkids if I’m being fed this three-course breakfast.” Yami joked to his grandpa then started to wolf down his food after all he was eating for three.


	8. Yami's other half

Yami's other half   
Summary Yami awoke in the desert only to meet his other half when he stumbled upon an oasis. Can Atem protect this boy who acts like he is darkness himself? Will one accident ultimately change the course of fate for these two mislead boys?

Sand, all he felt was sand, as Yami opened his eyes the burning sun had just risen from the ground with a stripe of blue separating it from the land. Yami pushed himself up seeing a cream-colored tunic with a silver belt the only thing on him along with his puzzle and a silver collar around his neck. 'how did I get here the last thing I remember was watching Yugi sleep like I do every night.' Looking around Yami saw an oasis not far from his location standing he noticed that his leg had a profound wound caked with dry blood. "how did that happen?" he tried to move his leg but pain shot up from it making him fall back down to the sand. Trying again he ignored the pain as best as he could be collapsing against a tree while the pain brought an onslaught to his mind and worn body giving way to the darkness of sleep.

Horse hooves pounded the ground on the other side of the water, but they sounded farther than what Yami could hear. "look, Prince, that man he's hurt we need to help him." it was a girl’s voice that stopped the warring sleep to claim his mind, opening his eyes he saw a girl and a boy both in their late teens dismounting their steeds. Yami pushed up against the tree refusing to get help and burden them with his wounds but as his luck would have it his hand slipped causing his arm to get several cuts from his palm to his shoulder landing in a heap where he was before his eyes closed in pain. "you should not of done that little one, Mana get some of the extra cloth and a bowl of water he's greatly dehydrated."

'I'm lucky I hid the puzzle behind me in my tunic the only way they could find it is if they lifted me.' "here I'll get his leg you can get his arm then we can take him to the nearest healer." their voices started to tunnel out as Yami went into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Warmth greeted him once he came around from unconsciousness opening his eyes he saw he was in a large room on a large feather stuffed bed his arm was bandaged and his puzzle laid on his chest. Yami sat up or at least tried to before tanned hands pushed him back down to the bed placing a cold cloth on his forehead that felt so good to his overheating body "rest you have a very high fever sleep well Yami." 'how does he know my name?' was the last thing that ran through Yami's mind before sleep claimed him once again.


	9. help me kkwy

sorry i dont have a summary for this one but i know it takes place in the future many years after Yugi and the gang have passed with a slight twist to things.

 

Story

(please comment down below on how this also if anyone is not able to read English let me now an i will use google translate to create a version that you can understand better.)

Yami closed the door to his room walking right to the bed where two small cribs laid in the far corner with boxes in the other as his memories replied in his head.

Earlier that year

/reports just in kidnappings in Domino advisory to stay inside after dark. On other news, famous genetics scientist Maximillian Pegasus is still missing. / said the announcer for the local news on the T.V. as Yami got ready to go to school. "By grandpa mom I'm going to school I'll see you around five tonight!" Yami yelled as he left the house to school happily walking his way before it started to fade. His happiness was replaced with sorrow and fear as he felt ghostly pain throbbing through his body from his nightmares and bullies ever since he was little. A hand reached out to him covering his mouth another wrapped tightly around his arms pinning them to his body before knocking him out.

Groaning awake Yami saw he was strapped to a bed as candles burned illuminating other beds with young boys strapped to them all covered in thick blankets like in an infirmary but only on one side of the room the other half of the room was empty with only a matrass and a pillow. Yami also noticed that the beds were propped up into a half sitting half relaxing position. In his arm, there was a I.V. unit with a drug that made his seeds develop faster than normal another bag was connected to this one that was a sleeping drug making the body nonresistant for doctors or nurses who have troubled patients. A silver haired man with only one eye came down the rows checking on the others once he noticed Yami was awake he grinded wickedly like a mad scientist who found his next experiment. "Well looks like my first subject for today Number 02-01-13-09 seems you have what I need for this specimen." the man pulled the bed out from the space pulling a syringe and shooting the liquid into Yami's I.V. unit as Yami fell back asleep.

Pain Yami felt pain in his abdomen then it spread to his entire body condensing on his heart. Opening his eyes, he saw he was in a tube with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, his body was curled up with his arms wrapped around his legs tucked into his chest looking across from himself was a mummified corpse that looked as if it died only a few days ago, baring an uncanny resemblance to Yami but what caught Yami's attention was the two long canines poking out from its top lip. Yami saw Pegasus by the controls talking to himself "time to wake my king for you shale be reunited with your light once again but first a little manipulation to your genetics and some blood of your light should wake you up. Ushio, you can now have your fun with Number 02-01-13-09 just don't break anything unnecessary." a bully and gang leader Ushio came out of the shadows as the pod Yami was in emptied of water leaving Yami shivering cold.

Grabbing Yami by the hair he pulled him up before throwing him onto another metal table this one smaller barely fitting his small body. His arms and legs were tied to the corners of the table leaving him wide open as something was shoved inside of him making him feel full. Yami whimpered as the thing vibrated sending him arching in pleasure "looks like the kitten likes the toys." stated Ushio as he started to strap a black harness on Yami's body a lock snapped shut on every strap. Two metal rods were placed on his member connected to some sort of battery before pure ecstasy shot into his body making him scream in pleasure into a cloth until the electricity turned off leaving him a panting and weeping mess.

He was taken off the table and thrown into a cage with boys his own age all with dark skin compared to his light skin. Everyone looked hungry with thin bodies and no life in their eyes all had in longed canines licking their lips like hungry wolves. "drink until he can't move." The cage door closed leaving Yami alone as four of the boys pressed up to him as something sharp punctured his neck leaving a terrible pain in his shoulder more fangs penetrated his skin as he felt weaker and weaker the pain grew greater until it went black. Flashes of Ushio picking him up and placing him on a bed on his side, a white fluid in a syringe like thing was shown in front of his face, the corpse coming back to life and banging on the glass shouting something before being stuck in the side of the neck with a powerful sedative. The boy was placed in the cage with the others and he dominated them as Yami felt a calming sensation through out his entire being soothed to fall into a deep sleep.


	10. Light and Shadow

Summary Yami had always been in the limelight never once cast aside using the attention as a shield to his not so great life outside of the cameras and school. Atemu, the new student, watches and listens from the shadows seeing the cracks in Yami's façade. Can he pull Yami out of his world of light and back to the shadows reality?

??? POV

Dear, journal

I am perfection, my life is perfect, and my family is healthy....to hell it's not. ok, let's start at the beginning my name is Yami Hitoro soul heir to the Hitoro line but as my mother put it 'a mistake that was never to happen.' now she is high on drugs while Father is a drunk when he has time between work and 'shaping me into a man.' Since I could remember I have always felt alone never happy even with all the attention I get and the many dates since I found out I was gay and a submissive masochist. I think the beatings had a hand in the last part after wanting more pain to rival the emptiness in my heart.

Ok, I'm getting a little off track here, about two weeks into senior year a teen a few months older than me was transferred to my school from Egypt. I was in class flirting with the girls being the most popular guy, captain of the soccer team, and class president along with dating the head cheerleader gave me most power over the school. The door opened, and in came this shadow or so to speak he had naturally tanned skin with perfectly propositioned muscles his face was sharp and angular giving others a seductive feeling but what really caught my attention was the spiked tri-colored hair that set us apart from other than skin tone. When he had passed my desk, I felt the need to bare my neck to him and almost on instinct I did but covered it up with rubbing my hand over my neck letting my long tri-colored hair fall over my shoulder. After that, I feel this guy watching me all the time, and I pass it off as him just seeing me from the news about my family's company here in Domino.

Oh right you probably could tell from before but to make things easier for you to know, I am also a supernatural being and part of the Night Class of Domino High boarding school. Which one i am though I'll let you guess, I also have a secret about my position that no one in this school but the nurse knows, I am a Uke type, not a Seme its why I wanted to bare my neck to the new guy. Well, maybe you figured that out during my ranting at the beginning of this entry.

Oh, I have to go now it's very late in the day, and my roommate snores like a pig, but I love him like a brother.

Love +scratched out+

Sincerely, Anku

Normal POV

a boy scratched out the love part in his newest entry sighing and stashing his journal under his pillow with a sigh whimpering in pain from his latest bruises courtesy of his parents glad he healed fast enough that homeroom would go it. "Am I really loved anymore?" the boy asked himself before curling up to sleep.


	11. Shadow's Child

The shadows miss their Master and in desperation for someone to care for create a child with the help of the resident Duel Monsters. But when the shadows are returned to their Master and Pharaoh after taking care of the child for so long they forget the child and in complete despare and anguish the child runs away to the mortal world crashing into someone who takes the child in for a price.

A few weeks after the child runs away again and this time crashes into someone of pure light. Can this person help the child come to realize that everything happens for a reason and that he is very much loved?


	12. Teen Titain x Yugioh

Teen Titans x Yugioh cross over   
Summary an orphan boy tossed from home to home is sent New York with adoption papers from a Mr. S saying three of his associates will come to the airport for him. What the boy doesn’t know is that his life will change and for the better.

a young man of fourteen walked along the airport alone with a small purple duffle bag containing all he had. sitting outside on the curb brushing back a wisp of his braided knee long tri colored hair looking for the three people his letter described a large male with a young girl and boy the former wearing pink and black and the latter wearing green. but there was a forth description with a picture of a female wearing a mage's cloak in a dark almost purple like blue with a note that said she would also come bring another girl and three boys and pick him up once an agreement was made with the other three.

'Okay so let's see who comes to get me first then this is my last chance to get out of the system until i am demmed unadoptable by the system.' the young one thought keeping his two toned eyes pealed for any of the decrided people or mentioned groups.


	13. Secrets come to light

Summary: Yami was taken by Bakura to a dimension parallel to theirs but with a twist. The Millennium Items were never created; instead, the people were enslaved by a human with the powers of Zork who holds his parallel duplicate as a glorified pleasure slave while their dragon half is in stone. Can Yami fix what has been done and leave or will his heart be captured by his doppelgangers?

Yami gazed at the memory tablet having recovered his memories and now knows what he has to do "Bakura get over here I know that wasn't you in there." Yami said as golden light engulfed him leaving him in his own body as Bakura walked casually out of the stone. Yami walked up behind him and hit him on the head "next time use common sense Kura now don't we have a dimension to free?" Yami questioned as Bakura rubbed his head where Yami hit him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm getting it, your royal pain in the neck." Yami's eye twitched before he hit Bakura once again making a rather nice bump on the other's head. A portal opened revealing a desert and a small village while Yami took the rest of the Items in a cloth sack his clothes changed to commoner's clothes in black with silver jewelry complimenting his pale skin his feet left bare and finally a cream-colored cloak that covered his entire body and shadowed his face.

Both jumped through the portal as it closed behind them as a large palace was seen in the distance "Keep your head down until you are at the palace announce yourself as an entertainer then do your magic before copying the puzzle here I no longer need my ring, but I will expect it back Yami." Yami nodded placing the ring in the bag with the others along with a crown before walking off "don't forget those dragon knights Bakura along with your other half. If you see any fireworks I'll be home in half an hour otherwise, I'll need some help." Yami then continued his walk through the village to the palace noticing right away the tyranny that this one human with the power of god could create. 'This will be fun indeed once this game starts.' Yami stayed in line for the entertainers the king had a very picky taste for entertainment and Yami knew his would literally blow him away. 

"So what are you doing for his majesty the King of all Zork?" asked a guard to Yami who just smirked as he copied his Aibou's voice perfectly. "I'm just here to give gifts with a little show for the King of all Zork," Yami said the guard let him through giving another a look to let Yami follow to the throne room. "My lord this boy brings gifts for you and your court." The guard said as Yami bowed to the human having seen his double in chains sitting on the stairs near the king's feet a hand in his hair like a pet, but Yami saw the fire if hate in his double's eyes to the man and smirked. Placing the bag on the floor, Yami pulled out a cloth then pulled out each Item with care the crown in the center of the other six but above them was two magician staffs. "These Items My lord are crafted for one person in this room, but a little magic never hurt." Moving back three steps he lifted his hand, and the Necklace was the first to rise circling around Yami before shooting off in front of Isis clasping around her neck. "Lady Isis the Millennium Necklace has taken you as its Seer, may it guide you through these troubled times." Snapping his fingers the Eye was next instantly shooting in front of Aknadin dropping into his hand "I must warn you Lord Aknadin to access to the Millennium Eye your true eye must be removed as a price." Next was the two staffs one to Mahad the other to Mana, the Scales to Karim, the Key to Shada, the Ring to Akifa, the last two was the crown and Rod.

"Those last two, my lord require blood for its finder." Taking the Rod, the stranger pulled the sheath from the point slicing his palm. "The Rod will take one of the Noble or Royal bloodline, the crown symbolizes that of a true King one who holds the people before themselves." A frown appeared on Zork's face a strange magic was in the air, but it was very hard to pinpoint it to the owner. The stranger placed the sheath back on the Rod placing a few drops of blood on the eye causing it to glow before floating to High Preist Seth who grabbed it out of shock. The stranger held the crown in both hands it was a simple halo like a gold band. "this isn't right." 

The crown glowed gold as it changed to a winged crown though small it was grand with the Eye of Horus at the center of the crown. Yami squeezed his palm over the crown's eye making it glow as it floated to the throne. Atem looked down knowing it wouldn't be him until something cold rested on his forehead touching his forehead the imprint of Horus was brushed by his fingertips. Staring at the stranger, he knows he would be killed instantly by how Zork was pulling at his hair. "Guards take this boy to the dungeon." the guards surrounded Yami but a deep laughter was heard from him no longer the child's voice but one similar to Atem's. "I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere soon." Shadows bellowed from his cloak revealing pure white skin, black clothes and a golden puzzle the man flipped back his hood to reveal a twin copy of Atem with a smirk on his face the cloak instantly changed to a blood red cape.

Zork's eyes widened with recognition "I thought I destroyed you years ago trapping you in limbo for all of the eternity!"

"You did, but my oh so loving brother Bakura decided to intervene my fate only for me to be reborn in another world as Crown Prince Atemu Sennen the Pharaoh with no name who destroyed an evil far greater than you five thousand years ago. But I'm back to get what you took from me all those years ago." His voice became sinister as shadows licked at his legs his puzzle glowing brighter than before as his body was completely wrapped in shadow showing a thin figure while three golden eyes opened. "I call forth Osiris God of the sky." The stranger's hand raised above his head as a golden winged cuff formed on his wrist before a large red dragon. "bring me what they miss and restore what he destroyed so long ago." A large red scythe with a large blade at both ends formed in his hands dripping with a clear liquid. He danced with the blade as the guards dropped unconscious to the ground and as he danced the moon eclipsed with the sun causing shadows to grow. "Your time has now run out Zork let this be your warning for your days as ruler are now numbered and your time of playing with my people's lives are now over." Multiple voices from whispers to shouts echoed from his voice from young to old many filled the room as shadows swallowed all the people who had the gifts the stranger gave. Atem gasped as shadows encircled underneath of him before everything went black. Yami smirked having back the people and the means he needs to stop this world's Zork before he also vanished in a puff of smoke.


	14. Batman x Yugioh

Summary  
While living in Gotham City Yami goes to the hospital for a DNA test having grown up in an orphanage most of his life and finding out he is a distant cousin of the famous Bruce Wayne. Joker finds out and kidnaps Yami along with his lover holding them for ransom that is until all the villains of Gotham want Yami when Joker stumbles upon his powers of light and contains a ‘villains only’ auction for Yami’s skills after Batman tries to save the couple.

A male of nineteen leaned on the arm of another male sighing in contentment both boys looked like mirror images in physical looks but split at their personalities. The slightly smaller and paler male was dressed in simple cropped blue jeans and a cream three-quarter sleeve wearing a ruby heart hung on a gold chain inside was the engraving of an eye the same eye on the Egyptian male he was currently leaning his head on. On both of their right hands, gold wedding rings with ruby and crimson amethyst stones glittered in the fading sunlight. “Yami, Habibi, I think it may be time to go home we may want to get back before dark especially with Timeaus at home.” The dark baritone voice of the Egyptian cause Yami to yawn and stretch from his comfortable position on his husband’s shoulder. “I’m up Atem just tired out from taking care of Timeaus for the last few weeks I needed this break from our baby boy.” Yami said standing from the bench seeing his leather and gold clad lover stood as well moving the arm Yami was laying on around to get back the blood flow.


	15. not what we think

What if... Yugi isn't... As innocent and kindhearted as we think?

What if Yami isn't as brave as we think?

What if Yami and Yugi only met through emails and pictures getting the wrong impressions?

What if Yugi was slightly unstable in the head?

What if Yugi has an older brother that he imagines as his pen pal?

What would happen if misinterpreted love got caught up in this?

What if not everything is as sweet and straightforward as we think and imagine it to be?

-ping- "you have mail." -click- a pale finger moved across the mouse pad on the silver laptop as the owner read the email. -tap tap tap- the tapping of keys typing away a reply to the email. "Sennen! Time of dinner!" a harsh voice called as the figure froze then hastily sent the message before closing his laptop, crimson amethyst eyes shined in slight worry before the figure sighed and hid the laptop under a floorboard with other things important to the figure. "Please let it be something edible this time and not something burnt." the figure said his voice a light baritone and feminine in nature.

"Last call time for dinner everyone get their buts down here!"


	16. HP x YGO

i like to thank Yaminisu for letting me use her idea.

A Wizard's Problem, A Muggle's Solution:

(HP crossover, kind of) Due to Voldemort's rise to power, the muggle world leaders decide that some action needs to be taken, so they decide to send Pharaoh Atemu, the ruler of Egypt to Hogwarts in order to help put an end to this mess. They chose him because it is common knowledge that the Egyptian ruling class has some type of magic. He begrudgingly agrees to it, and while he is there he meets a young boy from Japan who looks a great deal like him. 

Shadow Mage Atemu x Light Mage Yami 

A sigh was heard on a train as a male with tanned skin, tricolored hair or black blond and ruby with matching ruby eyes and sharp features watched the green landscape pass from beside the window of the cabin. 

"I can't believe the Wizards let this get so out of hand." the male's deep baritone voice resonated with authority while glancing at the other male in the cabin with him dressed in black clothes with a dark blue coat. 

"well once we talk with this Headmaster and leader against this -Dark Lord Voldemort- we can get back to Egypt and put this behind us, Cousin." the blue-eyed male said typing on a computer with surprising speed. 

"are you going to be on that thing all day Seth?" the other asked bored wishing he had brought some kind of game with him other than his cards from his homeland and some gold to buy things from the Wizards his childhood friends would like back home.

"Unlike you, Atemu, I would like to keep in contact with my lovers besides this is spelled to not fry once we pass the barrier into Hogwarts." Seth shot back with amusement at his cousin who had yet to find someone who would be his match in body, mind, magic, and soul.


	17. dog daze

tribute story to my mom's dog Delilah

Yugi, Malik, and Ryou use a spell gone wrong transporting them to a parallel world similar and different from their own in the form of a few month old pups. how will they get home and if they get a chance will they want to return home?

"Malik are you sure this is the right spell?" a small youth with tricolored hair and large purple eyes asked a slightly older youth with platinum blond hair, lavender eyes, and a natural tan nodded to the smaller youth. "Yes Yugi this is the right spell Rypou and I made sure of it." Malik stated while the third member of the group also nodded. "this should allow us to see our yamis at least while they are near some sort of reflective surface." Ryou said reading the spell over again. "all we have to do is say the chant." Ryou said pointing to the book as Yugi sighed. "fine let me at least leave Grandpa an email that i am with you guys." Yugi stated typing out an email and sending it to his Grandpa.

"alright now i am ready," Yugi stated with a reluctant sigh as he started to chant along with the other two as a small mirror made of fog and mist appeared showing a familiar sight of a tricolored male a little older then Yugi looking around what looked like a pet store to Yugi's confusion the male seemed off with sadness in his two-toned eyes. "Yami." Yugi broke the chant with the name and causing the spell to become unstable. "what's happening?!" Yugi cried out in shock as all three were swallowed up in a bright light then everything went black. 

"Yami! there you are what are you doing?" a stern voice one Yugi remembered asked as he opened his eyes old to see blue and felt a warm hand on his head. "oh hush up Ate you'll wake them up." a light baritone and chasing voice said as Yugi felt like he was picked up and looked straight into two-toned eyes. "hi there little one. Did Atemu's crankiness wake you from your nap?"

"i am not cranky." 'Atemu' voice said as Yugi felt like he was being put down on a soft blanket next to two warm beings. "oh yes you are since i refused to give you any last night and the day before. if you want to redeem yourself you can be a good Pharaoh and help me take these three to the car and home so I can take care of them." Yami snorted to an Egyptian version of himself wearing the millennium puzzle around his neck with a frown on his face. "you want to bring three stray puppies from off the street into the game shop? do you really think that is wise?"

"i won't give you any for the next moon cycle if you don't get off your high horse and take that stick out from your ass."


End file.
